The Face of a Dragon
by Lessa-sama
Summary: Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis i Amelia spotykaja dziewczyne, ktora ma smoka. Wspolnie rozpoczynaja podroz w poszukiwaniu lekarstwa dla Zela.


Oblicza Smoka

część 1

„Dzieci Cephieda"

by Lessa

Ciemnym korytarzem biegnie młoda dziewczyna, ucieka. Szybko, bardzo szybko. Mimo to korytarz zdaje się nie mieć końca, a pościg coraz bardziej się zbliża, bardziej i bardziej. Już widać wyjście, blisko, bliziutko, ale dziewczyna, słyszy za sobą oddechy ścigających ją ludzi. Wyciągają po nią ręce. Wyjście-nareszcie! Wybiega do niecki.

Ryk, potworny ryk.

„Co wy jej robicie!" Krzyczy. „Zostawcie ją!" W głosie dziewczyny słychać rozpacz. Biegnie dalej, na ratunek tej najdroższej swojemu sercu istocie. Miały uciec, miały uciec razem!

Ryk, przeraźliwy ryk.

„Zostawcie ją, zostawcieeeeeeee!!!!"

Sharra obudziła się zlana potem. Po jej czole spłynęły zimne krople. Ręce jej drżały. "Sen, to tylko sen..." pomyślała. Złoty pysk szturchnął ją w ramię, a w jej głowie zabrzmiało pełne niepokoju pytanie: _"Dobrze się czujesz?"_

-Amaranth- powiedziała Sharra.- Przepraszam, że cię obudziłam...

_"Dobrze się czujesz?" _Smoczyca ponowiła pytanie, jej fasetkowe oczy wirowały pomarańczową barwą niepokoju.

-Dobrze, nie martw się, miałam tylko zły sen.- podrapała smoczycę po łuku brwiowym. Pod wpływem pieszczoty oczy Amaranth zwolniły tempo wirowania i przybrały błękitną barwę.

_"Jestem głodna"_ powiedziała smoczyca.

-Co? Przecież jadłaś przedwczoraj?

"Ale dzisiaj znowu jestem głodna" 

-No tak, w końcu ciągle lecisz. Przepraszam, miałaś prawo zgłodnieć. Zaraz polecimy znaleźć ci śniadanie.

Sharra wstała i przeciągnęła się. Spędziły z Amaranth kolejną noc pod gołym niebem. Miała już tego dość. Marzyła o wygodnym łóżku i porządnym jedzeniu. Ale jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie będzie mogła skorzystać z tych wygód. "Słońce jeszcze nie wstało" pomyślała, po czym wskoczyła na grzbiet Amaranth.

-No lecimy, na południe, wczoraj przelatywałyśmy nad wielką równiną, widziałam tam stada intrusi. Powinny Ci smakować- pokazała smoczycy w myśli stada ptaków.

„_Lecimy pomiędzy?"_

-Nie, lepiej rozprostuj trochę skrzydła po nocy. Równina jest niedaleko.

Gdy tylko wzbiły się w powietrze słońce zaczęło wschodzić. Promienie oświetlały korony drzew, nad którymi przelatywały. Po paru minutach dotarły na skraj lasu. Przed nimi rozciągała się równina z niewielkim jeziorkiem. Stada intrusi zmierzały do wodopoju.

Amaranth wylądowała na niedużym pagórku. Sharra zeskoczyła z jej grzbietu i klepnęła smoczycę, która po chwili ponownie wzbiła się w powietrze. Przez pewien czas krążyła nad stadem intrusi, po czym rzuciła się na dorodnego samca, powalając go na ziemię jednym, silnym uderzeniem łapy. Gorąca krew polała się na ziemię, a z rozdartego ciała unosiła się para.

Jadła spokojnie, nie spiesząc się. Kiedy skończyła, wzniosła się w powietrze. Powaliła kolejnego ptaka, a po nim jeszcze jednego. Sharra przyglądała się polowaniu smoczycy. Zawsze ją dziwiło jak łagodna Amaranth zmienia się podczas polowań, w żądną krwi bestię, jak cieszy ją smak gorącej krwi i świeżego mięsa.

Sharra również odczuwała satysfakcję smoczycy, zawsze tak było, od Naznaczenia, kiedy Amaranth wybrała właśnie Ją spośród sześciu innych dziewcząt. Od tamtego dnia są nierozłączne, łączy je nierozerwalna więź aż do śmierci. To co czuje jedna czuje i druga.

_"Mogę popływać?"- _w umyśle Sharry zabrzmiał głos smoczycy, wyrywając dziewczynę z zamyślenia.

-Już skończyłaś jeść?- zapytała.

_"Tak."_

-To jeziorko wygląda całkiem nieźle, leć zmyć z siebie tą krew- poleciła Sharra

Amaranth z radością zanurkowała w wodzie.

Sharra przyglądając się smoczycy, doszła do wniosku, że jej też przydałaby się kąpiel. Podbiegła do brzegu, zdjęła ubranie i wskoczyła do wody.

Linę obudził promień słońca, który świecił jej prosto w twarz.

Było jeszcze wcześnie. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Wszyscy spali, ognisko już dawno zgasło, a obok niego piętrzyły się rybie ości- resztki po wczorajszej kolacji.

"Czas na śniadanie!"

-WSTAWAĆ LENIEEEE!!!- wykrzyknęła.

Zelgadis i Amelia przestraszeni obudzili się natychmiast, ale Gourry dalej smacznie spał śliniąc się niemiłosiernie.

-Musisz się tak drzeć od rana- powiedział Zelgadis.

-Muszę- odpowiedziała mu.- Jeśli ja nie śpię, to wy też nie.

-Pan Gourry nawet nie drgnął- zauważyła Amelia.

-To normalne on reaguje tylko na jedno: jedzenie.

-Gdzie?! Gdzie??- zerwał się Gourry, ale natychmiast dostał w łeb on Liny.- Za co???!- Uskarżał się blondyn.

-Gourry, matole!! Czy ciebie trzeba codziennie specjalnie budzić!!- darła się Lina.

-Lubię spać, czy to przestępstwo?

-W Twoim przypadku przestępstwem jest mały rozum!- rzuciła Lina z rezygnacją.

-Długo będziecie się jeszcze kłócić?- spytał Zelgadis.- Powinniśmy już ruszać.

-Coś ty taki w gorącej wodzie kąpany! Dopiero świta, mamy czas.- odpowiedziała mu Lina- Najważniejsze jest śniadanie...i kąpiel- dodała wąchając Gourrego.

-Ciągle tracimy czas na jakieś głupoty- zaczął narzekać Zelgadis.

-Mój żołądek nie jest żadną głupotą- zripostowała.- Amelio, właź na drzewo i sprawdź czy nie ma w pobliżu jakiegoś jeziora albo rzeki!

-Robi się!

Po chwili Amelia stała na czubku wielkiej sosny.

-Panno Lino!- krzyknęła.- Widzę równinę z niewielkim jeziorem!- palcem wskazała kierunek.

-Dobra złaź! Idziemy!

-A co ze śniadaniem?- spytał Gourry.

-W jeziorze na pewno są ryby- powiedział Zelgadis.

-Ryby były wczoraj. Na równinie są pewnie stada tych dziwnych ptaków, intrusiów czy jak im tam- dodała Lina.

Kiedy doszli na skraj lasu stanęli jak wryci, oprócz Gourrego, który zaabsorbowały stada intrusi na równinie.

W jeziorze pływał złoty smok.

-Śniadanie!- wrzasnął Gourry rzucając się w kierunku ptaków, ale nie pobiegł daleko. Lina zdzieliła go w łeb i upadł na twarz.

-Co znowu?!

-Idioto, spójrz tam- wskazała jezioro.

-O smok, no i co z tego?

-To Złoty Smok!- uświadomiła mu.

-Ale nie wygląda na zwykłego Złotego Smoka, jest mniejszy i inaczej zbudo...-Zelgadis nie skończył, bo właśnie smok wyszedł na brzeg, a razem z nim naga dziewczyna.

Smok zasłonił ją skrzydłem, a kiedy odsłonił była już ubrana. Patrzyła w ich kierunku.

-Lepiej wyjdźmy z lasu- powiedziała Lina.- Zel zostaw ten kaptur, jeszcze sobie pomyśli, że jesteśmy jakimiś bandytami.

Wyszli na skraj polany.

-KIM JESTEŚCIE!?- krzykneła dziewczyna.

Była średniego wzrostu, szczupła, jej włosy były krótkie (mokre sięgały do połowy szyi), w kolorze blond usiane rudymi pasmami. Miała duże czerwone oczy. Ubrana była w ciemnozieloną bluzkę z rękawem sięgającym połowy przedramienia, granatowe obcisłe spodnie i buty z wysokimi wiązaniami. Wyglądała na pospolitą dziewczynę, ale biło od niej coś co nie pozwalało tak myśleć, no i jeszcze ten smok.

To nie był Złoty Smok, miał złotą skórę, ale za bardzo się różnił. Był mniejszy, na oko miał jakieś sześć metrów. Jego skrzydła były wielkie i błoniaste, jak u nietoperza. Staw łokciowy nie zginał się jak u Złotych Smoków do wewnątrz skrzydła, ale na zewnątrz. Przednie i tylne łapy smoka były pięciopalczaste i zaopatrzone w ostre pazury, tylne kończyny były nieco dłuższe i mocniej umięśnione niż przednie. Złote Smoki miały grzywy, skóra tego osobnika była bezwłosa. Na jego szyi widniał rząd wyrostków kostnych, zaczynał się z tyłu głowy, a kończył miedzy skrzydłami.

-Jestem Lina Inverse, piękna czarodziejka, pogromczyni bandytów!- mówiła Lina, powoli podchodząc do jeziora.- Podróżuję z przyjaciółmi. A wy kim jesteście?

-Sharra Telgar, a to moja smoczyca Amaranth.

-Twoja smoczyca?

-Tak.

-Ejjjj Lina!!! Mogę już złapać nasze śniadanie!!- krzyknął Gourry.

-Gourry matole, musisz przeszkadzać!!- odkrzyknęła.- Tylko złap dużego!!

-Dobra!- Gourry z radością rzucił się na stado intrusi.

Sharra szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

-Chyba nie muszę się was obawiać.

-Co? A tak, rzeczywiście, nie musisz.- uśmiechnęła się Lina.- A czemu tak szybko doszłaś do tego wniosku?

-Amaranth powiedziała, że nic mi nie zrobicie- powiedziała słodko Sharra. Spojrzała na Zelgadisa i Amelię wpatrujących się w wariacką pogoń Gourrego za intrusiem.

-Przepraszam, a wy macie jakieś imiona?

-A tak, jestem Zelgadis Graywords.

-A ja Amelia Wil Tesla Sailuune.

-Tamten głupek- Lina wskazała na Gourrego biegającego w kółko za pokaźnych rozmiarów intrusiem.- To Gourry Gabriev, jest niezłym szermierzem, ale we łbie ma sieczkę. Oo! Wreszcie dorwał to ptaszysko! Jadłaś już śniadanie Sharro?

-Nie- padła krótka odpowiedź.

-No to w takim razie przyłączysz się do nas!- podjęła decyzję Lina.- Zel szykuj ognisko!

-Czemu ja?- jęknął Zelgadis.

-Bo Amelia i Ja musimy się wykąpać. Masz coś przeciw!!?

-Nie nic- Zelgadis, zagrożony Fireballem, szybko odszedł jak najdalej od jeziorka, niemalże na skraj lasu i zaczął przygotowywać opał, marudząc coś pod nosem.

Lina rzuciła na siebie i Amelię zaklęcie ukrycia dzięki czemu nikt nie mógł ich podglądać. Szybko się wykąpały, bo woda nie była ciepła i nawet kilka Fireballi nie pomogło. W między czasie Zelgadis rozpalił ognisko, a Sharra i Gourry poćwiartowali intrusia. Wkrótce nad ogniskiem stanął naprędce sklecony rożen obładowany mięsem, a do trójki "kucharzy" przyłączyły się Lina i Amelia trzęsące się po zimnej kąpieli.

-Brrr! Woda jest diabelnie zimna!- Lina usadowiła się blisko ogniska.- Gourry idź się umyć, nie mam ochoty czuć twojego odoru przez następne kilka dni.

-Ale mówiłaś, że woda jest zimna- protestował Gourry.

-No to co? Wolisz zimną wodę czy Fireballa?- zagroziła.

-Gourry, jeśli życie ci miłe, lepiej zrób jak mówi- poradził mu Zelgadis.

Gourry chcąc, nie chcąc poszedł się wykąpać.

"Dziwne towarzystwo." Pomyślała Sharra. "Ta Lina jest bardzo agresywna"

_"To dobrzy ludzie" _odezwała się Amaranth.

"Jesteś pewna?"

_"Czuje, że są dobrzy" _potwierdziła smoczyca.

"Skoro tak mówisz."

-Przepraszam panno Sharro- z mentalnej rozmowy wyrwała Sharrę Amelia.

-Słucham?

-Co pani tutaj robi?

-Amaranth była głodna, więc tu przyleciałyśmy- Sharra wskazała na trzy zmasakrowane intrusie na przeciwległym brzegu jeziora.

Amelię przeszył zimny dreszcz, gdy spojrzała na pozostałości po śniadaniu smoczycy.

-Nie chciałabym dostać się pod jej szpony- powiedziała lękliwie.

-Nie przejmuj się, Amaranth jest bardzo łagodna- uspokoiła ją Sharra.

-Amaranth to bardzo ciekawy smok- stwierdził Zelgadis.- Widziałem już Złote Smoki, ale takiego nigdy.

-Bo ona nie jest Złotym Smokiem- powiedziała Sharra.- Jest kilka gatunków smoków, a każdy różni się od siebie. Są wodne smoki, lądowe, Złote, Czarne, Starożytne i Kolorowe.

-Kolorowe?- Lina otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.- Nie słyszałam nigdy o takich.

-Nic dziwnego. Taki gatunek smoków występuje tylko w jednej, jedynej krainie, czyli tam skąd pochodzę-urwała na chwilę.- W każdym razie Kolorowe Smoki różnią się od innych. Jeśli chcecie mogę wam o nich opowiedzieć.

-O czym?- spytał Gourry, wracający znad jeziorka.

-O smokach, siadaj i słuchaj- uciszyła go Lina.- Mów Sharro.

-Jak już wspominałam, Kolorowe Smoki występują tylko w jednej krainie na świecie i różnią się od pozostałych smoków. Są szczególne. Jedną z różnic jest pigmentacja skóry. Wśród Kolorowych Smoków ma bardzo duże znaczenie. Osobniki tego gatunku mogą być zielone, błękitne, brązowe, spiżowe lub złote. Zielone i złote to samice, a błękitne, brązowe i spiżowe to samce. Hierarchia wśród smoków zależna jest także od koloru skóry, wiąże się to z rozmiarami smoka i inteligencją, najmniejsze i najmniej mądre są zielone samice, większe i inteligentniejsze są błękitne samce, następnie brązowe i spiżowe, a największe i najmądrzejsze są złote samice- na twarzy Liny pojawił się uśmiech.- Złote nazywane są królowymi, ale nie tylko ze względu na wielkość i inteligencję. Tylko one są płodne, od nich zależy przetrwanie gatunku. Na tym w zasadzie kończy się znaczenie koloru skóry.

-Inną cechą charakterystyczną Kolorowych Smoków są ich oczy. Tutaj kolor również odgrywa niemałe znaczenie. Oczy smoka zmieniają barwę w zależności od jego stanu emocjonalnego. Kolor niebieski lub zielony oka oznacza spokój i zadowolenie, żółty, pomarańczowy-niepokój, niezadowolenie, a czerwony gniew.

-Kolorowe Smoki posiadają zdolności empatyczne i telepatyczne, ten gatunek ma to do siebie, że nie potrafi egzystować bez człowieka. Zaraz po wykluciu młody smok szuka wśród Kandydatów- wybranych młodych ludzi, odpowiednią osobę, z którą łączy się mentalnie na całe życie. Tą ceremonię mój lud nazywa Naznaczeniem. Człowieka naznaczonego przez smoka nazywa się "jeźdźcem". Smoki nie potrafią mówić tak jak ludzie, ich języki nie są do tego przystosowane, ale potrafią się porozumiewać telepatycznie ze swoim jeźdźcem. Ja i Amaranth właśnie tak się porozumiewamy, ja słyszę jej mentalny głos, a ona słyszy mnie, moje mentalne słowa i te wypowiedziane na głos. Odczuwamy nawzajem swoje emocje. To byłoby na tyle- zakończyła Sharra.

-Łał- zdołała wykrztusić Lina.

Wszyscy byli zadziwieni opowieścią.

-Co wam się stało?- zapytała Sharra

-No właśnie?- zawtórował jej Gourry, który i tak nie wiedział o co chodzi i jedyny pilnował pieczeni żeby piekła się równomiernie.

-Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszałem żeby smoki miały takie zdolności- powiedział Zelgadis.

-To bardzo interesujące stworzenia- usłyszeli znajomy głos zza drugiej strony głazu, przy którym siedziała Sharra, za chwilę zza kamienia wyszedł...

-Xellos!!- wszyscy zerwali się na równe nogi.

-Co ty tutaj robisz?!- Zelgadis miał minę jakby obecność Tajemniczego Kapłana była najgorszym co mogłoby się przydarzyć.

-Słuchałem pasjonującej opowieści o Kolorowych Smokach- Xellos przybrał minę niewiniątka.

-Akurat! Na pewno coś kombinujesz- Lina obrzuciła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

-Ja? Jak możesz tak myśleć?- odpowiedział jej nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

-Jakbyś nie wiedział- parsknęła.- Nieważne. Gourry co z pieczenią?

-Powinna być już gotowa!

-Świetnie!! Zabierajmy się do jedzenia!

-O rany-jęknął Zel.

"Amaranth czemu nie ostrzegłaś mnie, że ktoś siedział za tym kamieniem?"

"Nie było potrzeby." 

"Słucham? Co to znaczy nie było potrzeby"

"Przecież wiesz kim on jest" 

"Wiem?" Sharra spojrzała na Xellosa "Mazoku."

"On jest nieszkodliwy" 

"No tak, ale w przyszłości ostrzeż mnie, nawet jest ktoś okaże się nieszkodliwy."

"Dobrze." 

Przerwała rozmowę ze smoczycą i zabrała się za jedzenie swojego kawałka mięsa. Jadła powoli, ale nie z braku apetytu, prędkość z jaką Gourry i Lina pochłaniali pieczeń była zaskakująca, a do tego dochodziły jeszcze bitwy o każdy kawałek jedzenia.

"Zachowują się jak wygłodniałe smoki, z tą różnicą, że smoki nie biją się o pożywienie"

-Sharro- Zel wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.- Skąd właściwie pochodzisz?

-No wchaśnie? Ochofiesiałaś nam tyhe o Smochach, a o sobchie nis.

-Panno Lino, nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami- oburzyła się Amelia.

-Nie zrzędź- Lina przełknęła.-Opowiedz nam o sobie.

Sharra spuściła oczy. Wyczuwalna była jej niechęć do mówienia czegokolwiek o swoim pochodzeniu.

-Najpierw chciałabym zadać wam pytanie.

-Pytaj- powiedział Zel.

-Wnioskuję, że udajecie się na północ, a dokładniej?

-Idziemy na północny-wschód do miasta Sailuune- wyjaśnił Zelgadis.

-Wobec tego, czy mogłabym przyłączyć się do was?

-Peeewnie, nie ma sprawy- na twarzy Liny widniał szeroki uśmiech- im więcej osób w drużynie tym lepiej.

-Dziękuję- uśmiechnęła się Sharra.- Amaranth mówi, że mogę wam zaufać, więc nie mam powodu żeby ukrywać moje pochodzenie przed wami. Urodziłam się w mieście Telgar, w królestwie Ruathy, które znajduje się na południowo- zachodnim krańcu tego kontynentu. Przez setki lat Ruatha była osłonięta barierą nałożoną przez Władcę Piekieł Phibrizzo, dwa lata temu bariera znikła. Po latach odosobnienia cały świat stanął nagle otworem. Nasza władczyni wysłała ochotników-zwiadowców na rekonesans po kontynencie. Oczywiście zgłosiłam się ja i Amaranth.

-Czy Telgar to stolica Ruathy?- spytała Lina.

-Tak.

-A Ty nazywasz się Sharra Telgar- stwierdził Zelgadis.- Czyli jesteś członkiem królewskiej rodziny.

-Tak. Jestem pierwszą księżniczką Ruathy.

-No to mamy już dwie księżniczki w zespole- ucieszyła się Lina, a w jej głowie zaczęły krążyć chciwe myśli, które ułożyły się w prosty wniosek 2 księżniczki2 razy więcej pieniędzy.

-Dwie?

-Amelia jest księżniczką Sailuune- wyjaśnił, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, Gourry.

-Łaaaaa, Gourry zapamiętałeś takie trudne słowo jak Sailuune, jestem pod wrażeniem!- dopiekła mu Lina.

-Nie uznali, że jesteś za młoda na takie wyprawy?- Xellos zwrócił się do Sharry, a w jego głosie była nutka drwiny.

-Mam dziewiętnaście lat, Amaranth jest przy mnie i umiem się obronić, poza tym jestem księżniczką, wydaje mi się, że byłam jedną z najbardziej odpowiednich osób.

-Masz dziewiętnaście lat, a jak wyruszałaś miałaś około siedemnastu, to bardzo młody wiek.

-Dla ciebie pięćset lat to młody wiek- parsknęła Lina.- Może pochwalisz się ile ty masz lat?

-To tajemnica- odpowiedział Xellos z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem.

-Wiecznie to samo- burknęła Lina.- Sam nic nie chcesz powiedzieć, masz czelność jeszcze dopytywać się o cokolwiek.

Xellos uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

"Swędzi mnie!" 

Sharra zerwała się i podbiegła do Amaranth wygrzewającej się przez cały czas na słońcu.

-Gdzie?- zapytała na głos smoczycę.

_"Na grzbiecie, między skrzydłami."_

Sharra wdrapała się na grzbiet smoczycy.

-Skóra ci się łuszczy, przepraszam zaniedbałam cię- w ręku Sharry nagle pojawił się duży flakon.

Otworzyła go i polała jego zawartością łuszczącą się skórę. Smoczyca wydała pomruk zadowolenia.

_"Dobrze się mną zajmujesz, nie martw się."_

-Panno Sharro, co się stało?- spytała Amelia podchodząc do Amaranth.

Lina i reszta patrzeli w jej stronę ze zdziwieniem.

-Amaranth łuszczy się skóra- odpowiedziała jej dostatecznie głośno żeby reszta też mogła usłyszeć.- Pływała rano w jeziorze, a jak przeschła nie posmarowałam jej oliwką. Zaniedbałam ją.

_"Wcale mnie nie zaniedbałaś."_

-Może mogłabym pomóc?- zaoferowała Amelia.- Amaranth jest duża, razem szybciej nam pójdzie.

-Jeśli chcesz- w ręku Sharry pojawił się nagle drugi flakon, który podała Amelii.- W środku jest oliwka, polej trochę na skórę Amaranth i energicznie wcieraj.

Amelia zrobiła tak jak kazała Sharra, oliwka miała dziwny, ale przyjemny zapach.

Widząc co się stało Lina zostawiła jedzenie i podeszła do Sharry, Zelgadis podążył jej śladem, a Xellos po prostu przeteleportował się w pobliże smoczycy. Przy dogasającym ognisku został tylko Gourry zbyt pochłonięty jedzeniem żeby zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego.

-Jak to zrobiłaś?- zapytała Lina.

-Co zrobiłam?- Sharra nie wiedziała o co chodzi.

-Nagle w twoim ręku pojawił się flakon, nie masz przy sobie żadnej torby, a tak duży przedmiot nie zmieściłby Ci się w żadnej kieszeni. Jakim cudem nagle pojawił się znikąd?

-Zmaterializowałam go.

-Zmaterializowałaś? Z niczego?- zdziwił się Zelgadis.

-Nie, nie z niczego, ze 'strefy'.

-'Strefa'?- Zel dalej nie wiedział o co chodzi.

-Wy nie macie swoich stref?

-Nie. Wyjaśnij jeśli możesz.

-'Strefa' to przestrzeń w _pomiędzy_. Wiecie co to jest _pomiędzy_?- widząc przeczące kiwnięcia głową, wyjaśniła.- Jest to pustka, nieistniejący wymiar, w który wchodzi się w trakcie teleportacji. Trudno to sobie wyobrazić, ale tak właśnie jest. Mazoku, umieją się teleportować, w takim razie ciągle przechodzą _pomiędzy_.

-Nie, nigdy nie byłem _pomiędzy_. Sposób w jaki teleportują się Mazoku, polega na dematerializacji w tym miejscu, a natychmiastowej materializacji w innym miejscu lub wymiarze. Widocznie istnieje kilka rodzaji teleportacji.

-Najwidoczniej. W każdym razie 'strefa' to malutki wymiar w _pomiędzy_. Wyobraźcie sobie bańkę mydlaną w powietrzu. Bańka to strefa, a powietrze to _pomiędzy_. Strefa jest zawieszona w tej pustce. Każdy może stworzyć swoją własną strefę, a utrzymanie jej w _pomiędzy_ kosztuje małą dawkę energii. W strefie można trzymać wiele rzeczy, np. miecz, pieniądze, flakon z oliwką. Strefy są bardzo komfortowe, jeśli jeden człowiek stworzy sobie taki mały podwymiar, to inny nie ma do niej dostępu.

-Łał, ta strefa jest bardzo użyteczna. Też chcę taką!- zażądała Lina.

-Nie ma sprawy, zrobienie strefy jest bardzo proste- uśmiechnęła się słodko Sharra.- Najpierw musisz się skoncentrować na _pomiędzy_, później skopiować materię istniejącą, uformować i umieścić w pustce.

-Eeee...dobra nieważne, już mi się odechciało- zrezygnowała Lina.

-Może przestalibyście wypytywać pannę Sharrę o tyle rzeczy i pomogli smarować Amaranth!- zwróciła im uwagę Amelia.- Im więcej rąk do pomocy tym lepiej. Pan też panie Xellosie!- krzyknęła na wymykającego się Mazoku.

-Ależ Amelio, uważam, że doskonale poradzicie sobie beze mnie- wykręcał się.

-Bez gadania!- Amelia przybrała pozę obrońcy sprawiedliwości.- Musi pan odpokutować za śmierć jaką pan zadał wielu niewinnym smokom w przeszłości, a zacznie pan od zatrzymania swędzenia skóry, tego stworzenia!

-Dobrze już dobrze- Xellos z rezygnacją ściągnął rękawiczki.

"W sumie to nawet dobrze się składa, przez kontakt fizyczny mogę zajrzeć w umysł tego smoka." Polał oliwką złotą skórę, a powoli wcierając skupił się na wysyłaniu dyskretnych impulsów do mózgu Amaranth.

_"Nawet nie próbuj."_

Usłyszał kobiecy głos w swojej głowie, brzmiał jak Sharry, ale Xellos szybko zorientował się, że to smoczyca odezwała się do niego.

"Dlaczego?" Zapytał bezczelnie.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, za to impulsy, które wcześniej wysłał, nagle i ze zdwojoną siła, wróciły do niego.

"Bardzo interesujące." Pomyślał i tymczasowo zaniechał jakichkolwiek przedsięwzięć.

Po pół godzinie skóra Amaranth pięknie lśniła w słońcu.

-No, nareszcie skończyliśmy- Lina otarła pot z czoła.- Pielęgnowanie smoka to ciężka praca.

-Amaranth wygląda cudownie- westchnęła Amelia, wpatrując się smoczycę.

-Ta oliwka to niezła rzecz, dobrze nawilża i zmiękcza skórę, dasz mi recepturę?- Lina zwróciła się do Sharry.

-Oczywiście.

-Możemy wreszcie ruszyć? Już prawie południe, a my nie przeszliśmy nawet mili- narzekał Zelgadis.

-Aleś ty marudny- rzuciła w odpowiedzi Lina.- Już idziemy. Sharro będziesz lecieć na Amaranth?

-Nie. Oliwka jeszcze nie wyschła, a nie mam zamiaru ubrudzić spodni.

-Dobra, Gourry zasyp ognisko i idziemy.

Sharra rozejrzała się dokładnie po równinie, chciała dobrze zapamiętać to miejsce, w razie potrzeby mogłyby tu wrócić razem z Amaranth. Wytarła ręce o trawę i założyła kurtkę.

"Amaranth będziesz lecieć nad nami." Poleciła smoczycy. "Jeśli zobaczysz coś ciekawego albo niepokojącego to przekaż mi obraz. Przepraszam, że będziesz sama lecieć, ale jeśli chcemy z nimi podróżować to muszę z nimi iść pieszo, albo Ty będziesz ich niosła na grzbiecie, a tego jeszcze ci nie wolno"

"Ale już wszystko w porządku, mogę ich nieść." 

"Wole żebyś się nie forsowała, jeden z nich jest chimerą z kamienną skórą, jest ciężki."

"Nie aż tak, jestem silna." 

"Nie Amaranth, będziesz lecieć nad nami."

"Dobrze." 

-Panno Sharro! Niech się pani pospieszy!- grupa już ruszyła, zostawiając Sharrę z tyłu.

-Już idę!- pobiegła w ich kierunku.

"Pamiętaj Amaranth, jeśli coś dziwnego zobaczysz pokaż mi obraz."

-Amaranth będzie lecieć nad nami?- spytała Amelia kiedy Sharra do niej dobiegła.

-Tak, ostrzeże nas, gdyby coś próbowało nas zaatakować- uśmiechnęła się.

-Xellos ty też idziesz z nami? Nudzi ci się czy co?

-Ależ Lino, zawsze lubiłem wasze towarzystwo, a chwilowo Zellas-sama nie ma dla mnie żadnych zadań...

-...i chcesz nam uprzykrzyć czas- mruknął Zelgadis.

-Tobie zawsze, drogi Zelgadisie- zadrwił Xellos z uprzejmym uśmiechem.

-Jeśli zaczniecie się kłócić to was potraktuje czymś okrągłym i ognistym!- zagroziła Lina.

-Chyba im humory nie dopisują- odezwała się Sharra do Amelii.

-Niee, oni tak zawsze. Pan Zelgadis nie lubi Pana Xellosa.

-Nie lubi? Ale Amaranth nie wyczuwała prawdziwych wrogich emocji.

-No to w takim razie lubią się kłócić.

-A może ukrywają swoje prawdziwe uczucia, to normalne, że dwóch mężczyzn się kocha- wszyscy oprócz Gourrego, niemal stracili równowagę.- Co się wam stało?

-Jak możesz tak myśleć!!?- wykrzyknął Zelgadis.

-Nie denerwuj się tak, w końcu to nic wstydliwego, w Ruathcie jest dużo związków homoseksualnych

między mężczyznami, a tu nie?

-Nie!!! Nie interesują mnie faceci!!

-Uspokój się Zel, ranisz uczucia Xellosa- wtrąciła Lina złośliwie, wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku Mazoku, który wyglądał jakby miał zaraz się rozpłakać.

-Ah Zel, jak możesz tak mówić po tym co razem przeżyliśmy!- zachlipał Xellos.

-Nawet tak nie żartuj!- wykrzyknął rozwścieczony Zelgadis.

-Uspokój się- powiedziała Lina.- Sharro, a ty jakie związki preferujesz?

-Ja? Aha boisz się, że wole kobiety- uśmiechnęła się.- Nie przejmuj się, w Ruatha jest dużo homoseksualnych par, ale można powiedzieć, że z przymusu.

-Co?

-Mówiłam wam, że Kolorowe Smoki muszą współegzystować z człowiekiem. W czasie wylęgu mały smok naznacza człowieka, błękitne, brązowe i spiżowe samce zawsze naznaczają mężczyzn, a złote zawsze kobiety. Reguła ta nie tyczy się zielonych samic. Widzicie zielone to zwykle jedna trzecia całego wylęgu, nie zawsze jest dostateczna ilość kandydatek na jeźdźczynie , a wtedy zielone wybierają mężczyzn. No, a kiedy smoczyca dojrzeje płciowo wznosi się do lotu godowego, a z zielonymi latają zwykle błękitne albo brązowe. Wspominałam wam, że jeździec odczuwa te same emocje co smok, więc kiedy zielona i na przykład błękitny łączą się w trakcie lotu godowego, to tak jakby uprawiali seks, ich jeźdźcy w tym momencie robią to samo, po prostu żądze smoka biorą górę nad jeźdźcem. Nie ma znaczenia czy jeźdźcy są tej samej czy różnej płci.

Kiedy Sharra skończyła opowiadać twarz Liny, Amelii i Zela były w kolorze głębokiej czerwieni, Gourry jak zwykle nic nie rozumiał, a na Xellosie nie wywarło to wrażenia.

-Macie gorączkę czy co?- dopytywał się Gourry.

-Nie twój interes!- wyładowała się na nim Lina.

-Może pójdziemy dalej, od kilkunastu minut stoimy w miejscu- zwrócił im uwagę Zelgadis.

-Dobra skończmy już tą rozmowę, idziemy!- rozkazała Lina.

Ruszyli.

Sharra czuła na sobie wzrok Xellosa. Szedł na końcu, kilka kroków za nią i ciągle się w nią wpatrywał. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, niech się patrzy. Dopóki ma Amaranth żaden Mazoku nie może jej skrzywdzić, chyba, że sama by tego chciała.

"Widzisz coś ciekawego?" Zwróciła się w myślach do smoczycy.

_"Dużo drzew, , daleko po prawej jest mała rzeka, w lesie jest sporo zwierząt."_

"Jakich zwierząt?"

"Zwykłych leśnych, nic nadzwyczajnego" 

"Tu miało się roić od potworów, w końcu ta kraina również była osłonięta barierą i ponoć kilka kawałków Shabranigdo tutaj ożyło."

"Oj, oj, myślisz, że te potworki są tak głupie, że pokazywałyby się Złotemu Smoku?" W głowie Sharry zabrzmiał obcy głos. Przystanęła na chwilę.

-Tak myślisz?- zapytała, kiedy Xellos zrównał z nią krok.- Nie doceniłam cię- uśmiechnęła się.- To nieładnie podsłuchiwać czyjeś rozmowy.

-Naprawdę?- spytał z niewinną miną- Tak głośno rozmawiałyście, że nie można było nie usłyszeć.

-Naprawdę?- przedrzeźniła go.- W takim razie będziemy rozmawiać "ciszej", żeby nikomu nie "przeszkadzać".

-Amaranth to bardzo interesujący smok- zmienił temat.- Umie 'bawić' się każdą mocą czy tylko tą pochodzącą od Mazoku?

-O, już 'pobawiła' się twoją? Chyba nie zrobiła ci krzywdy?

-Widzę, że ciągle mnie nie doceniasz- uśmiechnął się i otworzył oczy.- Nieładnie jest odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie.

Sharra uśmiechnęła się słodko.

„Takie ładne ametystowe oczy, a on je ciągle chowa." Pomyślała.

-A jeśli nie chcę odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie?

-Byłoby mi bardzo miło gdybyś jednak zechciała.

-Skoro tak ładnie prosisz. Amaranth może manipulować niektórymi mocami magicznymi.

-Zapewne na pytanie którymi, już mi nie odpowiesz.

-Ależ jesteś domyślny. Mazoku to strasznie ciekawskie stworzenia, nadmiar informacji może być czasem dla nich bardzo niebezpieczny.

-Niedocenianie Mazoku jest też bardzo niebezpieczne.

-Nie radzę ci być moim wrogiem, szkoda byłoby takich ładnych oczu.

-Ależ dziękuję. Wiesz, życie jest strasznie niepewne, jednego dnia ktoś jest twoim wrogiem, a drugiego okazuje się przyjacielem.

-A dzisiaj, rozmawiając ze mną kim jesteś?

Xellos uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

-To tajemnica.

-Ktoś ci kiedyś mówił, że to twoje 'to tajemnica' jest bardzo denerwujące.

-Mnóstwo razy!- zachichotał.

Szli chwilę w milczeniu.

-Długo znasz Linę i jej przyjaciół?- odezwała się Sharra.

-Wystarczająco, czemu pytasz?

-Chciałabym żebyś mi o nich opowiedział, w końcu podróżuję z wami, Amaranth mówi, że to dobrzy ludzie, ale zawsze warto wiedzieć coś więcej o swoich kompanach, oprócz tego jak się nazywają i jaki mają apetyt.

-Rzeczywiście warto wiedzieć, zwłaszcza jeśli podróżuje się z tak znanymi ludźmi jak oni. Ten mały rudzielec to całkiem niezłe ziółko- uśmiechnął się szeroko i opowiedział jej o niemalże legendarnej Linie Inverse, czarodziejce, o wielkiej mocy, walczącej z bandytami, zostawiającej chaos i zniszczenie wszędzie gdzie się pojawi, wspomniał także o jej apetycie i żądzy pieniądza. opowiedział o walce z Shabranigdo, Rezo Czerwonym Kapłanem i jego kopii, aferze z Phibrizzo, o zaklęciu Giga Slave i o tym jak L-sama zawładnęła ciałem Liny, a później je wspaniałomyślnie zwróciła oraz o walce z Valgarvem i Dark Starem.

Następny był Gourry, jeg apetyt, głupota, zdolności szermiercze i Miecz Światła, który stracił po walce z Dark Starem. Oczywiście Xellos nie zapomniał wspomnieć o gorących uczuciach, którymi Lina i Gourry darzą siebie nawzajem, ale żadne się do niczego nie przyzna, na co Sharra zaczęła chichotać.

-Czyli to jednak prawda, że Mazoku umieją wyczuwać ludzkie uczucia- powiedziała.

-Ależ oczywiście, a najprzyjemniejszym ze wszystkich jest strach, jaki ludzie czują tuż przed śmiercią- uśmiechnął się paskudnie i otworzył oczy.

-Opowiadaj dalej- zaśmiała się.

-Obrończyni miłości i sprawiedliwości to cała Amelia-księżniczka Sailuune. Włada białą magią. Jest młodszą córką księcia Philionela, od którego zaraziła się miłością do sprawiedliwości. Okropna z niej optymistka i myśli, że może pomóc każdej skrzywdzonej istocie, umie godzinami mówić o tych bzdurach, miłości do bliźniego i innych takich, lepiej przygotuj się na to, bo od jej tyrad uszy więdną.

-Tobie na pewno, bo z tego co wiem Mazoku nie lubią optymizmu- wtrąciła Sharra.

-Nie przerywaj- upomniał ją i zaczął mówić o Zelgadisie. O tym jak Rezo zamienił go w chimerę-1/3 demona, 1/3 golema i 1/3 człowieka, razem z tą przemianą Zel otrzymał specjalne moce, ale wygląd mu nie odpowiadał, stwierdził, że przypomina potwora i szuka sposobu żeby na powrót stać się w pełni człowiekiem. Po jego słowach Sharra zrobiła zdziwioną minę, ale nic nie powiedziała.

-Co cię tak dziwi?

-Ile on już szuka tego swojego lekarstwa?

-Hm.. z jakieś pięć lat, ta podróż też jest po to żeby je znaleźć. Lina i Gourry stwierdzili, że nie mają nic ciekawego do roboty i pomagają Zelgadisowi w poszukiwaniach, dołączyła do nich również Amelia, wiesz ona kocha tą chimerę.

-Nie obawiasz się konkurencji?

-Raczej nie- uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem.

-Wracając do podróży, gdzieś w głębi kontynentu znaleźli jakąś wskazówkę, że Starożytne Elfy posiadały wiedzę o tworzeniu chimer. Ludzie spoza bariery twierdzą, że Starożytne Elfy to tylko legenda, ale widzisz, legendy mają w sobie zawsze ziarnko prawdy, więc nasza wesoła gromadka idzie do Sailuune. To miasto jest ogromną potęga białej magii, jest tam wielka biblioteka, w której znajduje się wiele starych ksiąg. Nasi przyjaciele mają nadzieje, że znajdą w tych księgach coś o Starożytnych Elfach, skoro te Elfy umiały tworzyć chimery to na pewno będą wiedziały jak odwrócić proces.

-Ile dni zajmie nam dotarcie do Sailuune?

-Hmm... w takim tempie marszu ze cztery dni, na grzbiecie twojego smoka dwa.

-Niestety druga opcja nie jest możliwa, nie będę ryzykować przeciążenia Amaranth.

"Ale naprawdę nic by mi się nie stało, już się dobrze czuję." 

"Powiedziałam nie, Amaranth."

-Ho ho, twoja smoczyca ma inne zdanie, a można wiedzieć..

-Nie można- przerwała mu.

-Panna tajemnicza- uśmiechnął się.

-...i kto to mówi- odparła.- Oni chyba poczują się urażeni, że idziemy już tak długo za nimi, proponuję dołączyć do grupy, jeszcze pomyślą, że z tobą spiskuję albo jestem Mazoku.

-To byłoby całkiem zabawne- powiedział, ale zrobili jak powiedziała.

Nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi kiedy podeszli, bo akurat Lina zajęta była znęcaniem się nad Gourrym, za jakiś głupi komentarz, Zel i Amelia stali z boku, a na ich twarzach malowała się dezaprobata.

-Co się stało?- spytała Sharra.

-Eeee...panna S-sharra? N-nie nic, pan Gourry powiedział coś przy pannie Linie czego nie powinien- zaśmiała się nerwowo Amelia.

-Ah tak? Lino?- odezwał się Xellos.

-CZEGO!!?- wrzasnęła na niego Lina, jej oczy płonęły złością.

-Nie uważasz, że nie powinnaś traktować swojego ukochanego w ten sposób?- zapytał.

Na twarzy Liny pojawił się ognisty rumieniec, a złość w jej oczach zapłonęła intensywniej.

-FIREBALL!!- posłała ognistą kulę w stronę Xellosa, który z łatwością jej uniknął, czym jeszcze bardziej rozzłościł Linę.- FIREBALL!! FIREBALL!! FIREBALL!! FIREBALL!! FIREBALL!!- niestety żaden pocisk nie trafił w cel.

-Cóż za ognisty temperament- Xellos tylko pogarszał sytuację, co sprawiało mu niemałą radość.

Lina stanęła w miejscu, uniosła ręce nad głowę i zaczęła inkantację:

-Ciemniejszy od zmroku, czerwieńszy niźli płynąca krew...

-Panno Lino!!! Co pani robiiii!!!!- krzyknęła Amelia i rzuciła się na Linę.

-Zostaw mnie!!! Zniszczę tego cholernego Mazoku, jakieś spiski knuje tuż pod naszym nosem!!!! Zostaw mnieeee!!!!- darła się Lina.

-Wiedziałam- odezwała się Sharra.- To, że z nim rozmawiałam nie znaczy, że wymyślam z nim jakieś intrygi przeciwko wam.

-Akurat!!- krzyknęła Lina.- Puść mnie Amelio, zniszczę go!!!!

-Uspokój się!!!- podniósł głos Zelgadis.

-Święty wietrze ucisz furię wzmagającą przed moim obliczem- wyrecytowała Sharra.

Swoją prawą rękę wyprostowała w kierunku Liny, a z otwartej dłoni dmuchnął delikatny wiatr skrzący się niebieskim pyłem. Owiał Linę i trzymającą ją Amelię, Lina momentalnie zasnęła.

-Co to było?- zapytał poturbowany Gourry.

-Zaklęcie usypiające- wyjaśniła Sharra.

-Ale czemu ja nie usnęłam?- zdziwiła się Amelia.

-Bo nie chciałam żebyś zasnęła- odpowiedziała Sharra.

-Zdolna jesteś- powiedział Zelgadis.- Sama wymyśliłaś to zaklęcie, prawda?

Potwierdziła skinieniem głowy.

-Lina będzie zła, że ją uśpiłaś- stwierdził Gourry.

-Na pewno będzie spokojniejsza niż przed chwilą- odparł Zelgadis.- Gourry będziesz ją niósł. Idziemy, szkoda czasu. Xellos, zamknij się, przestań denerwować wszystkich dookoła.

-Czyżby? Ale przecież...

-Bądź cicho, w końcu tak ładnie cię poprosił- upomniała go Sharra uśmiechając się. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Xellos nie odezwał się już ani słowem.

Szli w milczeniu. „Ta Sharra jest bardzo dziwna." Pomyślał Zelgadis. „ Rzuciła Uśpienie na Amelię i Linę, ale zasnęła tylko Lina. To zaklęcie było bardzo potężne, w końcu Lina miała na głowie swoją opaskę, która chroni ją przed uśpieniem za pomocą magii. Dziwne, bardzo dziwne. No i jeszcze Sharra jest księżniczką z Ruathy, nigdy nie słyszałem o takim państwie, nawet w głębi kontynentu ni o nim ni wiedzą. Mówiła , że już dwa lata podróżuje, jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że puścili swoją księżniczkę, bez ochrony, w nieznane. Co prawda ma swojego smoka, ale Amaranth nie jest zbyt duża, wątpię czy umiałaby poradzić sobie z innym smokiem, np. lądowym. Ale muszę przyznać, że te Kolorowe Smoki są bardzo ciekawe. Złote samice są odpowiedzialne za przetrwanie gatunku. Ciekawe czy dużo jest złotych, jeśli nie to jest to kolejny argument przeciw wyprawie Sharry. A może ona po prostu uciekła... Możliwe. Prawdopodobnie ona wcale nie jest tym za kogo się podaje. Szybko dogadała się z Xellosem i ma na niego jakiś wpływ. Ale ona wcale nie wygląda na Mazoku. Mazoku można poznać po paskudnych oczach. Chyba, że ona jest jego sługą. Ale po co w takim razie Phibrizzo miałby zamykać w barierze Kolorowe Smoki, skoro służyłyby Mazoku? Najlepiej zapytać o to samej Sharry."

Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać postanowili przenocować na polanie, którą wskazała im Amaranth. Smoczyca wylądowała i usadowiła się w pobliżu zwalonego drzewa, polana była niewielka. Amaranth zajmowała jedną czwartą jej powierzchni. Gourry położył Linę obok smoka i razem z Amelią zajął się przyszykowaniem ogniska. Kiedy, rozpalili ogień, wszyscy rozsiedli się dookoła.

-Kiedy Lina się obudzi?- Zelgadis zwrócił się do Sharry.

-Mogę ją zaraz obudzić zdejmując z niej czar, ale chyba lepiej będzie jak sobie pośpi do rana- odpowiedziała mu.

-Może i lepiej, ale proszę żebyś ją obudziła. Chcę ci zadać kilka pytań i dobrze byłoby gdyby Lina była przytomna.

-Skoro tak się spawa przedstawia to nie ma problemu, ale wy ją uspokoicie, bo pewnie będzie zła- Sharra zrobiła niedbały gest ręką, a po chwili Lina otworzyła oczy, zamrugała i usiadła rozglądając się dookoła.

-Gdzie jesteśmy?- spytała.

-Na leśnej polanie, spędzimy tu noc- wyjaśnił Zelgadis.

-A czemu byłam nieprzytomna przez kilka godzin?

-Wpadłaś w szał i Sharra rzuciła na ciebie Uśpienie. Ona nie jest przyzwyczajona do twoich wybuchów, więc uspokoiła cię w najskuteczniejszy sposób- Zelgadis próbował wytłumaczyć Sharrę.

-Uśpienie? Na mnie?- Lina spojrzała na dziewczynę podejrzliwie.- Wiesz co to jest?- zadała jej pytanie, wskazując na swoją opaskę.

-Opaska- odpowiedziała Sharra.

-Tak. Ale nie taka zwykła, uniemożliwia uśpienie mnie za pomocą czarów- wytłumaczyła Lina.- Nie jest jednak odporna na twoją magię, co może oznacza, że jesteś potężną czarodziejką. Umiesz nieźle maskować swoją moc.

-W dodatku to zaklęcie mimo, że trafiło w ciebie i Amelię uśpiło tylko ciebie- dodał Zelgadis.

-Ja nie widzę w tym nic nadzwyczajnego- odezwał się Xellos.- Sharra nie powiedziała wam o pewnej interesującej zdolności Amaranth, z resztą po co miała to robić? Ta smoczyca może manipulować mocami magicznymi, Sharra może korzystać z umiejętności Amaranth i to była dla niej pestka zneutralizować właściwości ochronne twojej opaski.

-A skąd Ty o tym wiesz?- zapytał go Zelgadis.

-To tajemnica.

-Wkurzający jesteś, wiesz?- Sharra spojrzała na Xellosa ze złością.- Wytłumaczę wam. Xellos próbował zajrzeć do umysłu Amaranth, a ona przejęła fale, które wysłał do jej mózgu i odesłała mu je. Tylko przez swoje wścibstwo dowiedział się o zdolnościach Amaranth- spuściła wzrok.- Nie powiedziałam wam o jej umiejętnościach, bo nie chciałam żebyście czuli się zagrożeni, nie mogłybyśmy przez to z wami podróżować. Pewnie myślicie, że jesteśmy niebezpieczne, że mogłybyśmy was zaatakować, a wy nie mielibyście się jak bronić, ale nie zrobiłybyśmy tego. Amaranth mówi, że jesteście dobrymi ludźmi, ja nie szukam z wami zwady, nie lubię i nie chcę walczyć. Rozumiem jednak, że nasze towarzystwo nie jest teraz mile widziane, więc odejdziemy.

-Ja również uważam, że dobrze wam z oczu patrzy i czuję, że nic nam nie zrobicie, można to nazwać kobiecą intuicją- odezwała się Lina.- Dlatego, jeśli chcecie, możecie podróżować z nami. Moc Amaranth może się bardzo przydać, ten osobnik- wskazała na Xellosa.- Na pewno już obmyśla jakiś podły plan, gdyby go przypadkiem zaczął realizować, mogłybyście nam pomóc mu przeszkodzić.

-Ależ Lino, nie wierzysz, że nie mam złych intencji wobec was?

-NIE- wykrzyczeli razem Lina, Amelia, Gourry i Zel.

-To lepiej mu uwierzcie- zaśmiała się Sharra.- Amaranth porozumiewa się ze mną telepatycznie, słyszy moje myśli bez problemu, jeśli zechce może słyszeć również myśli kogoś innego, oczywiście to sprawia jej troche więcej kłopotów, ale kiedy zna dobrze czyjąś energię to ma ułatwione zadanie. Xellos sam wysłał jej do mózgu swoją energię, więc Amaranth może czytać w jego myślach kiedy ją o to poproszę- wszystkim opadły szczęki, a Xellos zrobił niezadowoloną minę.- Nie musicie się martwić, Xellos na razie nie ma niczego ciekawego do roboty, więc podróżuje z wami. On was nawet lubi- uśmiechnęła się słodko.

-Xellos!!? Dobrze się czujesz!? Ty nas lubisz!? To Mazoku są zdolni do pozytywnych uczuć?- niedowierzała Lina.

Następną godzinę spędzili na dręczeniu Xellosa, a kiedy im się znudziło poszli spać.

Sharra powiedziała im, że Amaranth, nawet kiedy śpi jest bardzo czujna i będzie pilnować żeby nikt nie napadł ich kiedy będą spali.

Noc była raczej chłodna, więc wszyscy z wyjątkiem naburmuszonego Xellosa, zasnęli oparci o bok Amaranth.

Ciąg dalszy na pewno nastąpi.


End file.
